A special kind of love
by Zacary
Summary: Derek and stiles are a loving couple and Jackson and Isaac have a little fun as well, i hope you enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day for Stiles he was happy and overly hyped as normal, he was driving to school in his jeep when he noticed that Derek was standing in the middle of the road, stiles slowly pulled up next to Derek.

"What are you doing derek?"

Stiles said genuinely wondering, Stiles had a little bit of a thing for Derek but he would never admit it to anyone not even Scott

Derek slowly turned his head to look at stiles right in the eyes and said in a strong manly voice

"I've been waiting for you ... Stiles" Derek slowly walks up to stiles jeep, he was now standing right in front of stiles and continued to talk "I have noticed something is different about you, you seem more distracted and not to mention the fact that you stare at me or my ass whenever you think i am not looking" a smirk appeared on Derek's face.

Stiles face showed complete horror and he was bright red, he thought that Derek wasn't looking whenever stiles was looking at him and in a flash the only thing stiles could say was "uh..i... I'm late for school" and started to drive off as fast as he could and his face was still bright red.

Derek burst out laughing whilst walking away thinking to himself "damn he is so cute when he is scared"

*beacon hills high school*

stiles pulled up and parked in his spot like he does everyday, he was collecting his bag and books that fell out of his bag when he drove off in a rush when there was a tapping at his window that made him jump out of his skin and let out a small girly squeal he turned his head as fast as he could to see who it was and it was Scott standing there with a massive grin on his face as usual with Allison behind him.

"you ready for the science test bud"

Scott was mocking him because stiles was always prepared for test's because he was extremely smart.

"ugh .. yeah course"

stiles completely forgot about the test and didn't study at all he spent all night thinking about Derek while he got busy on himself. He got out of his car and they all walked to science, Scott and Allison hand in hand as normal with stiles walking next to Scott.

Suddenly stiles got pulled to the side and Scott or Allison didn't notice they were to busy being the schools hottest couple.

"hello homo"

it was Jackson and he has stiles pinned up against the wall where no one could see them, Him and Stiles had a little bit of a fling a couple months ago but Jackson wasn't being a good boyfriend so Stiles dumped his sorry ass.

"Jackson just leave me the fuck alone its over alright, you were a dick and still are and I've moved on"

Stiles was extrememly angry because Jackson wouldn't leave him alone, he was obsessed with Stiles because he was Jackson's first with a guy, frankly the only thing they did was fuck because that's the only thing Jackson wanted.

"look stiles i want another chance I've changed i promise, i miss you and you're all i think about please give me another chance... i promise i can make it up to you"

The last bit of what Jackson said he said with a lustful tone, he was biting his bottom lip and was slowly leaning in to give stiles a kiss.

"Fuck off Jackson"

stiles was almost shouting when suddenly someone pulled Jackson off of stiles and threw him across the hall, it was Derek and his eyes were glowing bright blue.

"who the fuck are you!"

Jackson was extrememly angry, you could see the rage in his eyes and he was clenching his fists ready to punch Derek.

"I am stiles boyfriend! And you better back the fuck off before i hurt you!

Derek let out a growl with what he said and his claws were out.

"He is yours ... for now i will have him back!"

Jackson was pissed off and walked off punching some lockers on his way. Derek turned round to Stiles, walked up to him, pinned him against the wall and got as close as he could, there bodies pressed together looked him straight in the eyes and said

"you are mine stiles! you hear me! I know you want me i can see it in your eyes and I've wanted you the second i laid my eyes on you"

Derek was leaning in kissing stiles slowly and passionately, there tongues danced together, rubbing their bodies together. There kissed lasted only for a couple minutes but to them it felt like hours, Derek broke the kiss and said to stiles.

"you are mines got it! i don't like sharing! and i can get extrememly jealous you hear me?"

stiles was in heaven he had just had the best kiss of his life and now he has the guy he has been lusting over for a long time, he couldn't think of anything to say, he was redder than a tomato.

"oi bitch! you hear me? you're mine!"

Derek was trying to make sure stiles got the message and he did, stiles managed to push out a quiet "ok".

"good" a smirk appeared on Derek's face as he let go of stiles and to a few steps back and looked down stiles "i see someones happy" a massive grin now appeared on Derek's face.

Stiles looked down to see the raging hard on in his jeans, he was now even more embarrassed than before, he couldn't think of what to say he just started stuttering "uh" over and over because he couldn't think of anything to say.

"why don't you let me take care of that?"

Derek's eyes turned bright blue again and he got down in his knees unzipping stiles jeans and pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles.

*sexual content is not going to be written ... yet ;)*

the bell rang for the first class and Derek had just put stiles on cloud 9, he pulled up stiles jeans and boxers, done then up.

"I think its time you get going to class"

Derek said with a wink and stiles giggled a little bit and slowly went to walk off when Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him into a deep longing passionate kiss. stiles quickly pulled away after a few seconds because he was going to be late.

"i'm gonna be so late sorry continue this after school?"

stiles was eager to continue but couldn't be late for his lesson

"okay after school come to my house and we can continue this further now run along and get to class"

Derek sounded lustful and horny and stiles could tell that, stiles gave him a quick peck on the check then walked away and as he was walking away Derek slapped him on the ass and had a massive smile on his face.

**(okay this is the first time i have ever used this site to write something, i still haven't gotten a clue how to use this site properly so don't be mean about how bad this is, im not the best at writing im afraid so just be nice and tell me what you would like to happen and ill put it into consideration, thank you for reading :)" ill upadate this as soon as possible and when i have some idea's)**


	2. Chapter 2

Derek had just given stiles head and there were only a few minutes left till the first class starts, stiles had just pulled up his boxers and jeans when Derek pushes himself against stiles and whispers in his ear.

"You are mine now, you belong to me and no one else, I don't share"

Stiles felt honored and slightly frightened at the same time, he was so happy that he finally had Derek as his it was all he has wanted since they had first met.

"I am happy being all yours"

Derek's face lit up even more once he said that.

"You better be getting to class before you're late"

Derek took himself off of stiles and pointed him off to his class with a serious face.

"Okay, can I see you again later?"

Stiles wanted to see Derek and spend lots of time with him.

"Okay be at my house for about 4"

Derek didn't stop pulling his serious face and stopped point to stiles class and pulled stiles in for a hug. Stiles put his head against Derek's chest was listening to his heartbeat, it was beautiful to stiles. Derek let go of stiles and kissed him passionately for what felt like hours but only lasted a few minutes then stiles pulled away.

"That was the best kiss I have ever had!"

Stiles face was flushed and you could see the lust in his eyes.

"You'd better get to class"

"Okay"

Stiles gave Derek a peck on the lips and went to walk off but before he got far enough Derek slapped Stiles on the ass, Stiles looked back and gave him a cheeky smile before walking off to class.

*lunch time*

Stiles was sat by himself waiting for Scott and Allison to come over, he was just sat there eating his food like a slob like he normally does when suddenly his phone vibrates, he has a text from Derek saying.

"Don't worry about meeting me at my house ill be picking you up after school, don't worry bout your car well get it after"

Stiles didn't know what he meant by after but he was okay with it and replied with.

"Okay ill see you after school then x"

Once he sent the text Scott and Allison appeared and sat In front of stiles so he put his phone away.

"So how did you find the test mate?"

Scott made Stiles jump, he didn't expect him to be there that quick, stiles almost fell out of his seat, quickly pulling back to reality and replied quickly.

"It was easy how did you find it?"

"It was hard for me, I really need to study much more"

"Well if you two actually studied on your study dates you might do better"

Scott and Allison's faces looked shocked at what stiles just said and they couldn't say anything, stiles just laughed at how they reacted and continued eating his food like a slob still.

"Hey there's Lydia"

Allison pointing out to the boys.

"Lydia come over here"

Allison is standing calling Lydia and waving to her to make sure she has her attention and at that she sat down next to stiles and sipped on her water acting like the stuck up popular girl she is.

"So did you find the test easy as well Lydia?"

Allison was trying to make sure no one spoke of what stiles just said.

"It was easy, I really need a challenge from these people"

Lydia was so up herself and so 'confident' about herself. they all just spend the lunch time making pathetic small talk and eating.

*end of school*

Stiles was walking outside of school looking for Derek's car when he noticed Jackson leaning on his car staring at stiles and biting his bottom lip, Jackson really needed to move on from stiles, stiles just let out a small ugh sound and then spotted Derek standing outside his car, stiles walked over and stood in front of Derek.

"I'm here like I said, miss me?"

Derek was playing with stiles and he has a small smile on his face so he could show that he was.

"Of course I did like I couldn't stop thinking about you"

Stiles did the same smiling and saying it in a joking way but there was also some truth behind that, Derek was on his mind the whole time.

"Well get in then I'm taking you somewhere nice"

Derek was smiling even wider you could tell he was exited. Stiles got into Derek's car and the drove off.

*5 minutes later*

Derek pulled up to this nice restaurant that he has been to many times before, him and stiles got out the car and walked in, Derek made a reservation for them and they went to a nice booth next to a window.

"So what do you think of this place?"

"Its beautiful, this is the nicest thing anyone has done"

"Well I might be all scary but I and a hopeless romantic I'm afraid"

Derek and stiles both blushed a little and looked down at there menu's. A waiter walked over and asked them what they would like to drink.

"Ill have a coke and he shall have the same"

Derek was in charge obviously since he is older. The waiter looked at stiles to see if he was okay with the order, Derek gave him a nod and she walked off to get there drinks.

"How did you know I wanted a coke?"

Stiles was joking about.

"Well you're 16 and also because I know that you like coke or red bull so shh and chose what you want"

Derek was being in charge and bossy but in the sweet caring way. The waiter came back over and served them there drinks.

"So what can I get you two"

"I shall have the barque cheese burger please "

S"I will have the steak, medium rare please"

Derek wasn't bothered about healthy he was fit as it is.

"Okay it shall take about 10 minutes, help yourself to the salad bar"

The waiter walked off to give the order in.

"So how was your day?"

Stiles couldn't think of anything to say, he was dreadfully nervous and Derek knew it, he was listening to stiles heartbeat.

"Well it was boring at first, then it got interesting once I ran into you, then things just amazing and now they're just perfect, how was your day?"

Derek was being so flattering toward stiles, he wanted to make him as comfortable as he could he placed his hand half way across the table hoping stiles would get the hint and take his.

"well mine was pretty much the same"

Stiles wasn't sure if the hand thing was a hint or him just relaxing so stiles put his hand in front of Derek's hoping he would make the move in case it was a signal and Derek noticed this and put his hand on stiles, the heat coming from Derek's hand was fascinating to stiles.

"so are you naturally warm or is that just you at the moment?"

Stiles had many questions about being a werewolf.

"Well it depends really I am naturally warm but I can get even hotter than my body heat, at the moment I'm hotter than normal cause I'm a little nervous like you are"

Derek was blushing at what he just said and a smile appeared on stiles face. The night was wonderful, they had a great time, they enjoyed there meal and had a great time chatting, they shared some ice cream in a flirtatious way, sticking some on Derek's nose and licking it off, Derek putting some on stiles cheek and then licking it off, by the end of the night they were so comfortable around each other, they loved spending that time together.

**(I am loving writing this it has been the highlight of my week i appreciate the fact that people have taken the time to read this :D"**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek slowly leaned in to kiss stiles, they were so happy together and stiles was changing Derek for the better, he was acting kinder to people and stopped threatening to kill people when its not needed, they were truly happy together.

*3 weeks later*

Stiles was in his jeep driving to school like he does every morning when he notices Jackson standing by the side of the road looking confused and scared, he couldn't decide weather he should stop to see if Jackson was okay or to just drive past cause he was still pissed of about the way Jackson treated him when they 'went out' if you want to call it that more like fucking then leaving.

Stiles decided he would be a good person and stopped.

"You alright Jackson?"

"No my care broke down up the road and I've been trying to find someone to help"

Jackson was whining like the spoiled bitch he is.

"Huff, well If you want ill give you a lift to school?"

"I would love one thanks"

Jackson seemed very happy and exited about stiles giving him a lift and that frightened stiles a little. Jackson walked over to the passenger side of stiles jeep and and got in.

"I really appreciate this"

Jackson sounded sincere but stiles didn't believe him, Jackson always was good at lying and he knew it and all. "Well just keep your hands to yourself!" Stiles really didn't trust him and he wanted to make sure he knew that.

While driving to school they sat in silence, stiles focused on the road because there was lots of traffic and Jackson didn't want to say anything to make there relationship worse.

5 minutes passed and the jeep came to a complete stop, traffic was extremely bad and they were going to be really late to school. Jackson finally pulled up the courage to say something.

"So when did you and Derek become a thing?"

Stiles felt really awkward and red really fast. "I hardly think that's any of your business"

Stiles was annoyed that Jackson had to say something like that. "Well he is dating my ex so its completely my business, especially considering I want him Back!"

Jackson was really annoyed at how stiles was acting and the feeling was mutual for stiles.

"Just piss of Jackson I've moved on! Plus I think I know someone that likes you!"

Things were getting really intense now, they were both shouting at each other, loud enough people in there cars could probably hear them.

Things went silent for a minute.

"Who!"

"Isaac!"

Jackson's face went blank, like this had just shocked him.

"Really?"

Jackson's voice went all soft and quiet and his face was as red as a beetroot.

"Well it appears that he does, whenever you're not looking he will stare at your arse or bite his bottom lip and stare at you with lust."

Jackson couldn't believe what he was hearing, he always though Isaac was hot as hell but though he was straight cause he always saw him looking at girls.

"You're lying!"

"I am not lying I'm being completely honest"

The traffic was starting to move now and they quickly got to school only half an hour late to school.

They quickly ran to there lessons and stiles avoided Jackson all day.

*after school*

Jackson spent all day thinking about what stiles said he likes Isaac, he does think Isaac is a bit weird but that's because of what was happening with his father but he knew that if him and Isaac starting talking they would get along because they are both damaged.

Jackson spotted Isaac on the other side of the hallway, he ran over to Isaac as fast as he could so he could talk to him while he was alone.

"Isaac wait up!"

Isaac's face didn't look bothered about Jackson but he stopped anyway.

"What do you want Jackson?"

"I only wanted to talk I mean we live so close to each other and we barely speak"

"Jackson, we have never spoken before, why do you suddenly want to speak now?"

"Well someone told me that you stare at me all the time, I was wondering if that was true?

" Isaac's face dropped and he went red as hell, he didn't know what to say, he was fidgeting on the spot and was looking in all different directions stuttering uh and I.

"So I guess that is true then?"

Jackson's face looked really happy and patronizing at the same time.

Isaac took Jackson's hand and pulled him into an empty hallway and pinned him against the wall.

"Look Jackson yes I think you're hot as fuck! But if you tell ANYONE I will fucking end you!"

Isaac seemed very serious and angry, his eyes flashed yellow luckily Jackson didn't notice cause he was to busy staring at Isaac's lips and focusing on the fact that he just admired to it.

"Look Isaac, the reason I asked you this is cause I think you are one sexy mother fucker! And I want you so badly"

Jackson's voice full of lust and he was biting his bottom lip and thrusting his hips forward a little bit.

"Stop it Jackson!"

Isaac was getting a little turned on from what Jackson was doing and he wanted to mount him right there and then.

"Well if you want me to stop it there is only one thing that will make me stop... Give me a kiss."

Jackson really wanted a kiss from Isaac, he couldn't stop staring at his lips waiting for them to be on his.

"Fine, anything for you sexy"

Isaac gave Jackson a wink then placed his lip on his as fast as he could, he always wanted to kiss Jackson since he saw first saw him all those years ago. There were kissing passionately and groping each other quite a bit as well. Neither of them noticed Danny staring at them poking his head outside a classroom door.

*At stiles house*

Stiles was led on his bed relaxing after a long day at school when he here's a small creek and he knew what it was, he lifted his head up.

"Hey sexy thing"

Derek was standing there staring at stiles like he does, his face was always serious when it came to stiles, he loved seeing him, stiles was the only person Derek was so passionate about, he felt like he couldn't live without him, they might of only been going out for a couple weeks but he knew that stiles was the one for him it must be a werewolf thing, they find that one person and they are there soul mate forever.

"Hello my babe"

Derek and stiles had gotten used to calling each other these pet names, it didn't take that long because they spent almost everyday together and if they didn't spend time together they would be texting each other, they were always communicating in some way or another.

"I missed you today, its a shame your phone isn't working at the moment"

"I'm sorry hunny I'm doing my best to get it fixed"

"Its alright, its just nice seeing you"

Stiles always smiled when he was talking to Derek.

"I love seeing you as well"

Derek walked over to stiles bed and cuddled up behind smiles holding him tight kissing him on the neck.

"You love kissing my neck don't you?"

Stiles was speaking in a tired voice which Derek found sexy. He was giving stiles a Hickey like always does so everyone knows that stiles is taken, Derek got extremely jealous if he finds that someone else has been hitting on stiles or finds another boys scent on him.

"You know I do, just marking my property"

"You're so sweet you know that"

"I'm only sweet towards you my baby"

Stiles and Derek were truly happy together, nothing could seem better to them, they were truly on cloud 9 and nothing could ruin there time together ... No one at the moment anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**(i am so sorry for the way that the second and third chapter look i have tried to change it so that everything was different and wasn't one big pile of words but it doesn't seem to want to change and i am, sorry for that i will do my best to make sure this one doesn't turn out the same, i am glad that people have been reading my story and it has made me unbelievably happy :D, also i am sorry if my writing skills are not the best or if there are some mistakes i am not used to writing yet, i promise to work on it, i know you people must think im over reacting about this cause i probably am but thank you anyway 3)**

It's been over a month since stiles and Derek got together and they were the happiest people you would ever meet now, they never wanted to leave each others side, Derek would sneak in stiles window and spend the night with him cuddling and leave in the morning before he woke up and would always leave him a cute little note for him, stiles would lie to his father and say he was staying at Scott's but would really be staying at Derek's.

*Derek's house*

Stiles and Derek were wrestling on Derek's bed, Stiles was trying with all his might to pin Derek but where we had to werewolf strength he didn't get the chance and Derek would let stiles get a few little moves in to make him feel like he wasn't weak but would always win in the end and the game would always end with Stiles punching him in the arm as hard as he could but Derek barely feeling it.

"you're a bastard you know that, right?"

Stiles was smiling like he always would be and trying his best to sound like he was being serious but that was something he was never good at specially because Derek's hearing was so good and heart his heart beat raise.

"yeah i am, but im you're bastard, and you're my slut"

They would always insult each other and try to be as mean as they could but they have never had an argument the entire time they're together, they went together better than peanut better and chocolate.

Stiles crawled over to Derek who was laying down flat and sat on his lap rubbing his hands up Derek's bare chest feeling all his chest hair, he slowly laid himself down flat on top of Derek and looked him deep in the eyes and whispered in his ear "I love you babe"

Derek was blushing for some reason, they told each other they loved each other all the time and stiles didn't blush anymore he just smiled like a normal person but Derek was nothing like that he would always turn a little red, he still wasn't used to all this affection, something about his past must of been bad enough to make him like this and stiles noticed it but never asked him about it. Derek flipped them over so he was on top and whispered in his ear in a seductive tone "i love you as well you sexy fucker"

Stiles was getting hot and bothered, he was extrememly turned on, Derek was the sexiest person in the world to him, no one could compare to how he made stiles feel.

"take me ... please"

stiles was so horny, he couldn't handle it, they didn't have sex that often because Derek always felt a little bad about it, he felt like he was taking advantage of stiles because he is younger.

"are you sure baby, i mean i will if you're okay with it and ready"

Stiles was so frisky and Derek could tell, he could sense stiles arousal.

"please Derek .. you make me so hot!"

once stiles said that Derek was getting horny himself, they started making out, Derek would kiss stiles lips lightly to begin with like small pecks over and over then work his way to regular kissing and slowly try to gain entrance to stiles mouth, there tongues would dance in the middle of their mouths both trying to fight for dominance with stiles always loosing and Derek making his way into stiles mouth, his eager tongue exploring all of stiles mouth.

stiles flipped him and Derek over so he was sat on Derek's lap grinding there hips together, Derek released a low growl which was extremely sexy from stiles point of view, thing's were getting really heated, they were both now naked rolling around on Derek's bed, suddenly the door swung open to reveal a extremely angry Scott.

"WHAT THE FUCK SCOTT!"

He scared the hell out of Stiles he wasn't expecting him to be there.

"YOU ARE FUCKING DEREK! HIM OFF ALL PEOPLE!"

Scott's eyes were golden, he shifted, his claws out and he was standing like he was ready to attack

"Scott i know what it looks like ... but me and Derek have been seeing each other for a while now!"

That just seemed to of made Scott even angrier.

"i know why you are angry Scott, he is your best friend and I've been taking him away from you using up all of his attention but i do love him, he means the world to me, i can honestly say i would be lost with out him"

Stiles let out a quick aww once Derek said that and a tear began to form in the corner of his eye, that was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard Derek say, he like's to say lots of romantic things but that one was the best so far. Scott slowly started to calm down turning back to human form, he wasn't looking at Derek at all just staring at stiles who was covering himself with the cover from Derek's bed, he seemed hurt that stiles never told him and the only thing he could do was storm out of the room, he couldn't handle what he saw in there it was to much for him to process he had to leave, once he was outside he ran as fast as he could away leaving Derek and stiles naked and no longer in the mood.

"well ... Scott .. you are a fucking cock block"

The only thing that stiles could think to say at that point and time which was very true actually and him and Derek just burst out laughing, they decided they would put there boxers on and cuddle in bed for a while before trying to find Scott and sorting things out.

*Jackson's House*

"You look so hot"

Isaac was complementing Jackson on what he was wearing, there were getting reading to go out on a date, they have been seeing each other ever since that coincidence in the hallway, this was there first official date by themselves, whenever they hung out there were always with friends because they felt a little awkward going by themselves but tonight was no expectation, they had to have a first date sooner or later.

"you know i think you would like whats under the clothes even more"

Jackson was always saying dirty things like that, he was a regular teenager, always horny.

"well maybe if tonight goes well we can see whats underneath"

Isaac wanted To fuck Jackson's brains out for a long time but always kept his cool, he isn't the sort of person to fuck before the first date, when they hang out they would just either listen to music, make out or cuddle and watch tv. Isaac was so exited to finally be going on a date with Jackson, truth be told Isaac was mad for Jackson even more now then before, they have had showers together, slept round Jackson's house together and snuggled together in bed ... naked.

*CRASH*

A can goes flying through Jackson's bedroom window and it was releasing gas, before either of them knew it they had already started to black out, they both flopped on the floor unconscious.

**CLIFFHANGA! sorry its a short chapter i am terrible at writing, im trying my best though.**


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac eyes slowly opened his eyes, his head was throbbing and he felt like it was about to explode out of his head, he couldn't see properly everything was blurry and all he could hear was ringing and a someone clapping his hands like he was trying to get the attention, he was trying his best to focus on seeing properly, he was trying as hard as he could but it wasn't working suddenly someone grabbed the back of his hair an yanked it backwards and whispered in his ear "hello baby pop bet you're wondering what's going on?"

It was a women's voice but not one that he recognized, he couldn't concentrate his min was everywhere and all he could let out was a grunt.

"You know that you are a fascinating creature, you shift into a half human half wolf and it is really fascinating i would think that you could turn into a full wolf on the full moon, but other than that i think you don't deserve to be alive i mean its abnormal"

the women was being patronizing she wanted to make Isaac angry and it was working he was seething with rage at the moment and his claws were coming out, he wanted to attack but his mind was still fuzzy.

"I think we better wait for him to become closer to consciousness before we go any further"

she was shouting over to someone that he couldn't see, he is hating the fact that he cant pull himself into consciousness.

meanwhile at Stiles house

Stiles and Derek were sat on stiles bed talking like they usually would, they didn't really talk about much it was the same old every time, they liked to flirt with each other saying cute things about each other and liked to cuddle and hold hands and just relax together.

"i wish i was still 16, then people would judge us"

Derek had this thought in his mind a lot he felt like he was talking advantage of stiles for some reason even though he didn't ever do anything like that with stiles ... well maybe once or twice but he would rather cuddle and kiss and stuff it was usually stiles that wanted sex, he was a teenager and of course he was horny as now he has a boyfriend who can help him satisfy his needs, Derek wasn't complaining he enjoyed it at the times of it happening.

"i dont caaaaaaare if people judge us ... the only thing that matters ... is that we are happy together"

Stiles could tell that Derek felt that way sometimes and he knew that he felt bad for him sleeping with stiles sometimes but stiles really didn't care what people think he cared about Derek and Derek cared about him just the same.

Derek sighed a little, he knew that Stiles didn't care what people think but he couldn't help feeling this way, he was so scared of what stiles father would say, he would probably have him arrested or something for sleeping with his son, hell he would probably have him killed just for kissing his son without him knowing there were together. Stiles and Derek were just cuddled up together on stiles bed, he had his head led on Derek's chest and his arms wrapped around him and Derek was just led there his arms wrapped around Stiles neck and he was just listening to his heart beating.

"stiles we need to tal..." Stiles father has just walked in on stiles and Derek cuddling, he was so shocked at what he had just saw he couldn't think of anything to say, Derek and stiles both just sat up as fast as they could scared that Mr stalinski had just walked in.

"dad ... I've been meaning to tell you something ..."

Stiles was being sarcastic but he was so scared, his face flushed red and he moved as far away from Derek as possible.

"look Mr stalinski i know this might seem weird but i care for you're so-"

Mr stalinski stopped him from talking by sticking his hand up to signal to shut up.

"let me get this right ... You are dating each other?"

Stiles couldn't speak he was so afraid of his fathers reaction he just nodded his head slowly.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"look dad i was gonna bu-"

"did you think i was gonna react badly or something? Stiles i dont care who you like i mean come on you're my son i love you for no matter what, you could be anything you want, you can love anyone you want it doesnt bother me"

Stiles open his mouth but nothing came out he was just sat there looking like a fish and a few tears were rolling down his face.

"stiles?"

Derek was concerned now this was the only time Stiles has never had anything to say. suddenly Stiles ran straight towards his father wrapping his arms around him as hard as he could, he was hurting his father with how tight he was hugging him, he had his head stuck in between his fathers neck sobbing a little.

"Derek"

"yes sir"

"come get him off me please ... he is hurting me"

Derek smiled a little and tried not to laugh, he walked over to stiles and his father and put his hand on stiles shoulder and slowly pulled him off his father, stiles wiped the tears of his face and looked his dad in the eyes.

" thanks dad"

Stiles face light up when his father looked at Derek and said "I would really appreciate it if you would stay for dinner ... so i can get to know you"

Derek was thinking to himself "_what should i do? should i decline? wiould things be awkward? will he ask lots of questions? will he do the father to child's boyfriend speech? look at stiles i think he wants you to stay for dinner. If you cant do it for yourself do it for him." _

"that would be nice sir"

Derek was slightly scared of how things were going to be at dinner.

Back to Isaac

Isaac was more aware of where he was now, he didn't know where he was or what he was doing there but he could see properly now and his head wasnt hurting anymore.

"well i believe the dog is back with us now"

the women's voice was annoying and she seemed like a bitch already. She slowly walked out the shadow's like she was from a horror film or something, once Isaac laid eyes upon her he knew exactly who she was, it was Allison's aunt.

"awww surprised to see me?"

Isaac just let out a snarl"

"aww don't be like that baby, if you don't be nice or polite i think i might have to just be as mean to that sexy boy you were with"

Isaac's eyes widened at the mention of Jackson his heart stated racing and he was trying to shift when a bolt of electricity went Jolting through his body causing him excruciating amount of pain causing him to scream.

"heal doggy heal!"

This bitch was being patronizing to him,

"don't hurt Jackson ... please ... i beg of you"

he didnt care about the pain he was feeling the only thing he cared about now was Jackson's safety, if anything happened to him he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"i wont hurt him ... as long as you listen close and do as i say"

"I promise"

"good ... you're gonna answer me some questions then"

she tortured him for hours trying to get the information she needed and she got it, all the other werewolf's, the alpha and who turned him and some personal stuff about him and Jackson ... that was just here being a nosy bitch, she knocked him back out with the stuff she used at Jackson's house.

*Jackson's house*

"Isaac"

He could hear Jackson's voice but it was faint, he slowly opened his eyes to see Jackson's face.

"Hello gorgeous"

"you gave me a scare then, you just passed out!"

"really? i had a messed up dream"

Wanna talk about it?"

"na its alright i probably just hit my head to hard, lets go on our date then shall we?"

"i would love to, you sure you're alright though?"

"i promise i am alright lets just go have a nice time okay?"

"okay"

Issac stood up and they walked down the stairs then outside go into Jackson's car and drove off.

**I hope you all liked it, I'm kinda already running out of idea's for where to go with this story but i will try my best to make it work and finish it, if you have any idea's just tell me :D**


End file.
